El sensual misterio de un baile
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Armando,tras un duro día de trabajo,descubre por casualidad algo que lo fascina y lo obsesiona.Una joven lo hechiza con sus movimientos.Armando Chiba va a descubrir que los misteriosos bailes pueden ser mucho más sensuales de lo que el puede imaginar...


**¡Hola!Aqui estoy otra vez.La verdad es que me debía a mi misma escribirlo,porque es el primero sólo y exclusivamentede esta pareja y,ademas,necesitaba desquitarme del baile que mi adorado(¿se nota el sarcasmo?) profesor de Educacion Física me obligó a hacer;ya estoy satisfecha,me he quitado dos traumas con un solo fic.**

**En fin,deciros que me encanta,que no me toméis por una loca ni una pervertida porque no me he pasado de la raya(aún...),y que espero que os guste,porque a mi me ha sabéis,los personajes pertenecen a naoko Takenuchi.Sólo me queda una cosa por decir.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Armando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró, suspirando de cansancio. Había tenido un día horriblemente cansado en el trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de comer nada desde que se levantó esa misma mañana.

Sonriendo vagamente, pensando que ya empezaba a parecerse a su adorada novia, se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de comer algo. Cuando abrió el frigorífico, descubrió con horror que no había nada en él. En ese momento, deseó estamparse él mismo contra la pared.

No iba a hacer la compra desde la semana anterior. Entre su trabajo, sus amigos y ella, no había tenido tiempo para nada más.

Suspirando y mirando con añoranza el cómodo sofá, recogió de nuevo las llaves, cogió dinero y salió del apartamento, rumbo al súper.

Iba de regreso a su apartamento, aún más cansado, pero con expresión de total satisfacción en su rostro. Por fin iba a poder descansar y comer algo en condiciones.

Se disponía a llegar a su edificio, cuando pasó por delante de un viejo local que sabía, estaba deshabitado desde hacía años. Permaneció unos segundos mirándolo y, siguiendo un impulso, entró al local, dejando las compras en la entrada.

Dentro, estaba todo muy desordenado. Había pintura, muebles viejos tapados por sábanas blancas y demás objetos tirados por el suelo. Negando con la cabeza, se preguntó quién y cuándo habían alquilado el local.

Sin embargo, no le dio muchas vueltas, pues de repente, un música bastante movida pero con un tinte de tranquilidad llegó hasta sus oídos. Sin pensárselo siquiera un segundo, se dejó guiar por el sonido hasta una de las salas más profundas del local.

Al llegar a la habitación desde dónde el sonido era más fuerte, permaneció unos segundos frente a la puerta, pensando que no era correcto entrar e invadir la intimidad de quien fuera que allí se encontraba. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de reflexión, se dejó guiar por un impulso y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiera alertar al que estuviera dentro (aunque no hacía falta, pues la música estaba extremadamente alta). En el momento que la puerta se abrió completamente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y todo pensamiento ajeno a la imagen que se le presentaba desapareció de su mente.

Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa joven bailando. La imagen, tanto en su conjunto como por separado, era realmente algo que se debería retratar en un cuadro. La joven era hermosa y muy bien proporcionada; parecía moverse en el aire como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida, acompañando a la música con su cuerpo y sintiendo la melodía, formando parte de ella.

Sus movimientos eran fluídos y fascinantes, hechizantes hasta tal punto que Armando no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirando embobado como la joven se movía con gracia y soltura. La música parecía envolverla, hasta que poco a poco bajó su volumen, hasta desaparecer.

Cuando el sonido paró, Armando se dio cuenta de que corría el riesgo de que la joven lo descubriera. Así, con la rapidez que le había proporcionado luchar contra malvados psicópatas con delirios de grandeza, salió de la habitación, para desaparecer de la vista de la joven justo cuando ésta se daba la vuelta.

El ojiazul se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta, suspirando. No podía creerse lo que había visto allí dentro. Había sido mucho más que un baile. Había sido…magia. Nunca se lo hubiese esperado.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió con rapidez a la entrada del local y, tras recoger sus compras, salió de allí rumbo a su apartamento con una sola cosa en mente: descubrir el misterio de la bella bailarina.

Tras ese incidente, Armando acudía cada tarde al local y se introducía clandestinamente para ver a la joven y hermosa bailarina, intentando comprender y descubrir su misterio. La observaba, cual cazador acecha a su presa, y se iba justo en el momento en que la música terminaba, para así evitar que ella pudiese descubrirlo.

No había comentado sus furtivas visitas con nadie. Sin embargo, su novia lo notaba extraño, pues cada vez que estaban a solas, la miraba de forma extraña.

Tres semanas después de haberla visto por primera vez, y haberse convertido en espía, Armando fue como todas las tardes al local. Se dirigió con seguridad a la habitación, y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. La música se escuchaba, y de nuevo cayó en el hechizo de verla bailar, hipnotizado por sus movimientos.

De pronto, la música se paró antes de tiempo, y pensó que lo descubriría, de manera que salió con demasiada prisa.

La joven se acercó a su radiocasett extrañada, para descubrir qué es lo que había pasado. Miró el aparato con atención, hasta que descubrió que se había desenchufado. Suspirando aliviada, volvió a enchufarlo y se dispuso a volver a bailar, cuando algo extraño llamó su atención.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, y ella siempre la dejaba cerrada para no molestar. En el suelo, tirada de forma descuidada, se encontraba una hermosa rosa roja. La joven se acercó a la puerta y recogió la flor, oliéndola con suavidad.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras guardaba delicadamente la rosa.

-Así que me está espiando…bueno, daremos el gusto, en ese caso…

Armando llegó sin aire a su apartamento. Había salido corriendo y no había parado hasta llegar a la seguridad de su apartamento, por temor a que la joven lo hubiese visto y lo hubiera seguido.

Se sentó en el sofá para meditar. Tenía que pensar muy bien como iba a hacer las cosas, pues no quería que la bailarina lo descubriera…aún.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, se levantó. No iba a dejar de ir a verla, pero sería mucho más cuidadoso. Se descubriría cuando él lo eligiera.

Sonriendo satisfecho por su resolución, se metió en la ducha. La carrera para escapar lo había dejado agotado, y quería refrescar sus ideas…

Al día siguiente, como cada tarde, Armando salió de su apartamento tras llegar del trabajo para ir a ver a su misteriosa bailarina. Entró en el local y se dirigió a su destino, extrañado de no escuchar la movida música que acostumbraba a bailar la chica. Sin embargo, abrió la puerta con igual sigilo, y por segunda vez, la joven lo sorprendió…esta vez no sabía decir si la sorpresa era agradable…o un problema.

La música era lenta y sensual y, como siempre, la chica acompañaba la melodía con sus movimientos. Sin embargo, ahora no ponía energía en sus movimientos, sino que estos eran lentos, extremadamente lentos, y muy sensuales. Movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, y los movimientos de los brazos hacían que el resto de su cuerpo resaltara más que antes…

Armando descubrió que tenía un problema. Un problema muy grande. Sin embargo, no podía quitar la vista de la joven, y era perfectamente conciente de que la posibilidad de dejar de ir estaba descartada.

Como siempre, permaneció allí, embobado y muy tenso, hasta que la música acabó…aunque se le había hecho eterno. Justo cuando la joven se volvía, él desapareció, respirando agitadamente, yéndose rápidamente de vuelta a su apartamento para escapar de lo que había pasado.

En el interior de la habitación, quitando el disco que había estado utilizando para bailar, la joven sonreía con malicia…

Durante los siguientes días, los amigos de Armando empezaron a preocuparse. Estaba siempre tenso y, cada vez que tenía a su novia a menos de cinco metros, su rostro se convertía en una máscara de granito.

Todos parecían preocupados, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle al ojiazul directamente por el motivo de sus problemas.

Cuando le preguntaban a su novia, ella se encogía de hombros y alegaba que llevaba días así de raro.

Tres semanas después de ese cambio en la rutina, Armando volvió como siempre al local. Era conciente de que no debería hacerlo, que estaba empezando a convertirse en masoquista, y que aquello no era buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cada tarde iba a verla, cada tarde se quedaba embobado viéndola bailar con esa música tan terriblemente lenta y moviéndose con esos movimientos tan tortuosamente sensuales. Y, cada noche, despertaba en sudor tras soñar con la bailarina…sabiendo que había cierta persona que lo mataría si llegaba a enterarse de esos sueños.

Y sin embargo, como aquella tarde, iba todos los días a verla para torturarse. Suspirando derrotado, entró al local y se dirigió a la habitación.

Al oír la música, abrió con lentitud la puerta, pero se sorprendió. Allí estaba el radiocassett, la bolsa que la chica llevaba siempre, la música estaba sonando…pero de la bailarina no había ni rastro.

Dejándose llevar por la frustración, entró, pensando que debía estar en algún rincón que él no podía ver desde su escondite, olvidándose por completo de su resolución de no dejarse mostrar. Sin embargo, la joven bailarina no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Desesperado, giró la cabeza, en un intento por encontrarla, sin éxito.

De repente, la música cambió, pasando de lenta y sensual a una especie de… ¿tango? Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, unos suaves brazos blandos rodeaban su cintura, y sentía un cálido cuerpo femenino pegado a su espalda, causando el efecto que podría esperarse. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión.

Sintió a la joven sonreír contra su espalda, lo que aumentó su excitación y frustración a igual grado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… el espía ha caído presa de su propio espionaje… ¿Te gustaba el espectáculo? Llevas mucho tiempo disfrutando de él sin permiso…

La joven se deslizó por el fornido cuerpo masculino, hasta quedar ambos cara a cara.

Armando permaneció tenso, intentando no hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo había hecho. La joven frente a él rió al ver su expresión, y tras calmarse, para sorpresa del pelinegro, lo besó con pasión.

El chico respondió tras un segundo de sorpresa, igualando los niveles de pasión entre ambos. Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, ambos separaron sus bocas, y la joven se alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo, permitiendo al pelinegro admirar su cuerpo.

La joven, efectivamente, era bastante hermosa y proporcionada, aunque algo bajita para su edad. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, su largo pelo rubio se encontraba recogido en un moño, del que escapaban algunos mechones, y unos vivaces ojos azules lo miraban con picardía y diversión, provocando que un ligero rubor cubriera las mejillas masculinas.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que te espío?

La joven rió suavemente.

-Desde luego, eres malísimo como espía…-mientras decía estas palabras, sacó de su bolsa una hermosa rosa roja en perfectas condiciones, que mostró al abochornado médico.-Si pretendes espiar a dulces e inocentes jóvenes, cosa que espero no vuelvas a hacer, deberías ser más cuidadoso, Sr. Chiba.

-Bunny…no puedo creerme que lo supieras y dejaras que hiciera el idiota de esa forma frente a todo el mundo. Podrías habérmelo dicho, me habrías ahorrado muchos…problemas.

-¿Y eso por qué? Así aprenderás a no invadir la intimidad de los demás…

La rubia, tras sonreí a su novio, lo llevó a una cómoda silla que había allí, y conectó el radiocassett. En cuanto la música sonó, empezó a bailar, hechizando de nuevo a su novio, pero esta vez, dejándolo disfrutar plenamente del baile.

* * *

Una hora después, la chica salía totalmente cambiada de ropa, y la pareja fue a tomar un helado. Una vez sus pedidos frente a ellos, Armando se decidió a preguntar aquello que lo había estado intrigando desde que la vio bailar por primera vez.

-Oye, Bunny… ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que sabías bailar así? Hubiera sido todo un detalle…

El moreno frunció el ceño. No le hacía la más mínima gracia que otro hombre la viera bailar así, y menos aún, que hubieran secretos entre ellos….Ya habían aprendido la lección.

La rubia tragó su helado y lo miró sonriendo.

-Siempre me ha gustado bailar, desde que era niña, y lo hacía bastante bien. Sin embargo, luego murió mi abuela, entré al instituto, empezó todo lo de Sailor Moon…y ya no tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Mi abuela sabía que mi gran pasión era bailar, de forma que, para asegurarse que podría hacerlo independientemente de la situación económica, me dejó una considerable cantidad de dinero de la que dispondría al cumplir los 18 años…Los cumplí hace tres meses y, en cuanto arreglé todos los asuntos, pagué mis estudios universitarios y alquilé ese local. No es muy caro y no molesto; además, el dueño es un viejo amigo de mi abuela… En cuanto a por que no te lo dije…bueno, pensaba hacerlo, pero me daba algo de vergüenza. Cuando descubría que me habías estado espiando, decidí darte una pequeña lección. No te imaginas lo bien que me lo he pasado viéndote cada vez que estabas cerca de mí…

La rubia sonreía con picardía, pero el pelinegro la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues a mi no me hace la más mínima gracia…No sabes que tortura ha sido…verte bailar así y no poder salir porque quería descubrir la razón de todo. Por no mencionar las torturas nocturnas…Si tu padre se llega a enterar de cómo aparecía su niña en mis sueños, no llego vivo a nuestra boda…

La joven sonrió, se levantó y, sentándose en las rodillas de su novio, lo besó con ternura y pasión.

-Bueno, amor, por lo menos ya has descubierto otra de mis aficiones…y yo he descubierto otra de las tuyas…

-Ah¿si?-el moreno estaba más concentrado en la boca y el cuello de la rubia que en sus palabras.- ¿Cuál es?

-Te encanta descubrir mis misterios…y eso me encanta-lo besó suavemente en los labio y lo miró a los ojos.-Y me gustaría más aún que descubrieras los misterios que encierra un baile…

El joven sonrió, entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase, y la besó dulcemente en los labios, como una promesa de esforzarse en descubrir los sensuales misterios de sus bailes…

* * *


End file.
